Recompensa
by RiverKinsey
Summary: Ada Wong, una mercenaria muy buscada, es contratada por el presidente para eliminar a una ex agente, Helena Harper, quien solo quiere venganza...pero su encuentro lleva a una inevitable recompensa.


**Hola a todos! En esta ocasión les traigo un fic que participa en el reto temático de junio "Amor en tiempos de guerra" del foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror". Espero les guste a todos y todas.**

 **Es bienvenida su opinión, solo sean respetuosos.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de la saga Resident Evil no me pertenecen, son de la gran compañía CAPCOM, lo escrito aquí no es con fines de lucro, únicamente de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

"… _tienes que encontrarla y matarla."_ recordaba cada palabra del presidente… _"si logras lo que te pido…aparte de una magnifica paga que será un millón de dólares…el Estado te respaldará…"_ se le hacía muy interesante, Ada Wong, la mercenaria más codiciada y perseguida por la policía, era necesitada por la misma, no le gustaba la idea de ser respaldada, sabe que cuando ya no será necesaria, la matarán para olvidar dicho trato con el presidente y no manchar la imagen de éste, sin embargo, la ambición la llamaba así que aceptó ese "estúpido" trato. Miro de nuevo la foto, mostraba a una mujer joven de cabello castaño sobrepasando un poco sus hombros, ojos color café y piel clara, sin duda era hermosa esa mujer, no sabía el por qué la perseguían pero tampoco es que le interesara, solo tenía que hacer su trabajo y listo. Revisó la parte de atrás de la foto, " _Helena Harper"_ estaba escrito.

Siguió revisando los documentos que le ofrecieron también, eran sus últimas ubicaciones, la dirección de su hogar y más fotos de ella, suspiró dejando su taza de café y los papeles en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama, era ya muy noche por lo que se dispuso a dormir, tenía que estar al cien el día de mañana para empezar con su cacería.

En la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano, era el día de encontrar pistas para encontrar a esa atractiva mujer pero antes, vio la foto y sonrió para después arreglarse y visitar los lugares donde estuvo por última vez. Se encontraba fuera del domicilio de Harper, observó la fachada, era una casa de color crema, grande, dos ventanas largas y la puerta de color café oscuro, le era linda. Tenía que actuar de la manera más discreta y normal posible, por lo que tocó la puerta…esperó unos momentos pero no le abrieron, volvió a tocar, esta vez con más fuerza por si no fue escuchada pero nadie le abrió, tenía muchas teorías en la cabeza si estaba la chica o no, lo bueno es que en frente de la casa había un pequeño parque, así que fue a sentarse a una banca donde pudiera ver si alguien entraba o salía. Esperó unas horas pero nadie salía ni entraba, revisó un papel donde tenía las demás ubicaciones, así que se puso en marcha al siguiente lugar.

Estaba en camino hacia un bar, " _La Facultad_ ", se le hacía gracioso el nombre, podría estar "estudiando" cuando más bien estaría emborrachándose con amigos, llegó al lugar, estaba decente por fuera, llamativo y bien cuidado, entró al bar, no se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría de los habitantes fueran estudiantes universitarios, buscó con la mirada a la chica…tampoco estaba. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza, aún era temprano, por lo que también esperaría un rato, le preguntó al barman enseñándole la foto de la chica si la conocía o sabía algo de ella, sólo le contestó que hace un mes y medio que no venía. Después de unas tres horas aguantando a hombres y mujeres tratando de ligarla, se retiró a casa, debía seguir revisando e investigando con la poca información que tenía acerca de Helena Harper. Llegó a su casa, y sacó todo los papeles, estuvo horas hasta el anochecer, revisando si había algo que se le estuviera escapando, también revisó en internet, a ver si salía más información de ella.

 _-Helena Harper…24 años…1.70 de altura, americana…ex-agente de la DSO…su última misión fue la protección del anterior presidente-_ miraba fotos, leía - _traición a la patria…mmmm ¿qué habrás hecho para que el presidente te considere traidora?-_

Ada se hacía muchas hipótesis en su cabeza como que tal vez dio información clasificada o mató alguno de sus compañeros o puede que haya descubierto "algo secreto" y la quieran matar por miedo a que lo revele, algo en su ser le decía que hiciera una excepción e investigara a profundidad lo que en verdad está pasando con la chica; así y más ideas rondaban por la cabeza, no se dio cuenta cuando cayó rendida ante el sueño junto con Black, su compañero perruno.

Ya era de día, recogía todo lo que había dejado la noche pasada, sentía que este día era el día decisivo para encontrarla, dentro de ella sabía que la vería hoy, salió dejando a Black al cuidado de su casa. Iba para el centro, se le había visto por última vez hace dos semanas, así que se puso en marcha. Mientras se dirigía al centro, pasó por un cementerio…y la vio, tapada con una chamarra con gorro, como si no quisiera ser vista, bueno, era obvio que se escondía; se quedó observándola, era buen momento para interceptarla…pero sentía que de ahí sacaría el motivo del por qué la quieren matar, se encontraba frente a una lápida sentada y con flores en la mano, se le veía que estaba hablando, Ada puedo percatarse de algunas palabras leyendo los labios de la chica… _"…te vengaré Deb"_. Después de unos minutos, Harper se levantó dejando las flores y se acomodó la capucha para retirarse a paso rápido. Ada al ver que estaba ya lejos, en vez de seguirla, se aventuró a ver la lápida. _"Deborah Harper 1992-2013"_ era su hermana.

Con ese dato, se dirigió a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba cerca, tenía la sensación de que ese dato acerca de su hermana era crucial en el asunto, ella presentía que su hermana era un dato sumamente importante en el caso y ella confiaba en sus presentimientos, ya que gracias a ellos, ha realizado casi todo sus trabajos con éxito. Llegando, se sentó en la mesa más alejada y privada que había en el lugar para así no ser molestada y pidió un café negro. Sacó una libreta donde tenía escrito datos y la foto de la chica, se le acercó una mesera a darle su café negro y observó la foto que tenía Ada en sus manos.

- _Yo conozco a esa chica, es Helena Harper, ella iba conmigo en la universidad, soy amiga de ella…-_

Ada volteó a verla, era una oportunidad para saber más acerca de Helena, por lo que empezó a preguntar.

- _¿qué sucedió con ella?-_ Ada vio que se le quedaba observando con interrogación, así que se apresuró a decir _-soy su amiga también pero no he sabido nada de ella hace un tiempo y la ando buscando-_

Al parecer eso había tranquilizado a la chica y sonrió, le comentó que desde la muerte de su hermana, que fue asesinada, ella cambió radicalmente y se salió de su trabajo por problemas y desde ese momento se "desapareció". Agradeciéndole por lo que le había comentado la chica, se fue del lugar con satisfacción, sabía que fue de utilidad esa plática y estaba mucho más cerca de ella…además de que ya la ha visualizado perfectamente cómo es y cómo puede vestir.

De regreso a casa, observaba las calles esperando verla nuevamente y vigilar sus pasos o seguirla a su destino, empezaba anochecer, cada vez había menos gente. Siguió caminando hasta que alguien la tomó por sorpresa jalándola hacia un callejón y acorralándola en la pared, Ada se sorprendió por el sigilo, agilidad y fuerza de la persona que ahora tenía en frente, no se dejó y lanzó un golpe con su mano hacia el rostro de su agresor pero éste le detuvo…

 _-me has estado siguiendo estos días…no creas que no te he visto ir a los lugares a los que frecuento-_

Ada al escuchar dichas palabras, supo quién era…Helena Harper. Ambas se vieron directamente a los ojos por un momento que se hizo eterno que fue interrumpido cuando Helena dio un rodillazo hacia el estómago de Ada pero fue más rápida dando un gancho en el estómago de la ex agente haciendo que se alejara de ella unos centímetros, Helena recuperándose rápidamente, empezó a dar una ráfaga de puñetazos los cuales no eran un problema para la mercenaria, los detenía con facilidad, después de unos cuantos golpes más por parte de Helena, Ada se cansó por lo que en uno de los golpes que detuvo lo aprovechó para hacerle una llave e inmovilizarla y pegarla a la pared haciendo que Helena quedara entre la pared y el cuerpo de Wong. Ambas estaban agitadas, y cada una podía sentir el respirar de la otra.

- _vaya…eres buena peleando…pero no tan buena como yo, querida-_ Ada le hablaba en susurro.

Helena hizo caso omiso y trató de soltarse pero la mercenaria apretaba más su cuerpo al de ella para que no se moviera, aun así, Harper seguía tratando de alejarse hasta que agotó sus fuerzas y dejó de forcejear. Ada al percatarse de la falta de energía de la chica, sin soltarla le dio la vuelta para que quedaran frente a frente.

Se volvieron a quedar viendo por unos momentos, Ada examinaba cada rasgo facial de Helena, aparte de ser atractiva y altamente hermosa, no le parecía que fuera una amenaza pero obviamente las apariencias engañan, la ex agente podía notar en la mirada de la otra, esa examinación de su persona y esa pequeña sonrisa de victoria por esta pequeña lucha pero obviamente no iba a quedarse así para siempre por lo que aprovechó la concentración de su oponente y dio un cabezazo provocando un sonido de dolor de ambas partes y el alejamiento de la mercenaria, Harper al ver que Ada llevaba sus manos a su rostro asestó una patada en el estómago de la otra alejándola más dándose la oportunidad de poder huir, sabía que su cazadora era sumamente peligrosa y hábil, debía tener mucho cuidado con ella. _"Aparte de hermosa…es peligrosa…me gusta"_ pensaba Ada al ver como se alejaba Helena, ya tendrían otro encuentro, así que se limpió la sangre que le salía de la nariz por el golpe dado anteriormente y sonrió alejándose hacia su casa, sabiendo la intensidad de la fuerza de su objetivo.

Llegando a casa, fue bien recibida por su compañero de cuatro patitas, le acarició la cabeza y se dispuso a cocinar, le había dado hambre esa pequeña lucha. Después de la comida, sacó los papeles y empezó a encajar la información que el día de hoy había obtenido.

- _mmmm su hermana muerta…Harper quiere vengarse…el presidente la quiere muerta…-_ tomaba un poco de su café mientras seguía leyendo _-la chica dijo que tuvo problemas en su trabajo…tal vez alguien asesinó a su hermana y ella en venganza tomó sus propias medidas contra el asesino desobedeciendo órdenes de sus superiores…-_ con esa idea se acercó a la ventana y se quedó observando la calle… _-o …¿será que la policía mató a su hermana, ella trató de vengarla causándose problemas y por eso la quieren muerta?-_ suspiró regresando al sillón donde estaba sentada para recoger los papeles e irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, a Ada se le había ocurrido una idea…visitar la tumba de Deborah, así que ya se encontraba caminando hacia el lugar, estando cerca, vio a Helena frente a la tumba, por lo que se acercó por detrás de ella con sigilo.

 _-te encontré…-_

Helena al escuchar esa voz se alertó, sabía quién era, sin pensarlo, lanzó un codazo pero éste fue detenido.

- _tranquila hermosa…no vengo a pelear…o a matarte…platiquemos un rato-_

Harper conocía esas mañas por lo que no le creyó y lanzó un puñetazo hacía la cara de la mercenaria, quien sin dificultad la detuvo nuevamente

- _sabes que estás en desventaja…alguien podría verte y matarte…antes de que yo lo haga-_ Ada le brindó una sonrisa malévola _-platiquemos…-_ soltó su codo y su mano y empezó a caminar.

Sabía que Helena la seguiría, y en efecto, lo hacía, claro, con una distancia prudente. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lugar solitario y se detuvieron. Ada volteó para encararla, Helena la miraba con detenimiento, registrando con su mirada si llevaba un arma pero no encontraba atisbo de alguna.

 _-si pensabas que había traído algún arma conmigo, estás de suerte…no la traje cariño-_ la mercenaria estaba muy atenta a los movimientos y gestos de su presa.

Helena sólo frunció el ceño, Ada le sonreía con malicia, estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la ex agente habló.

 _-¿de qué quieres hablar?-_ Harper quería ir al grano, no quería estar más tiempo con ella.

Wong quería jugar un poco con su presa, se le acercó lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros de ella, Harper dio un paso hacia atrás pero fue detenida por la mano de su cazadora.

- _por el momento no me tengas miedo…quiero saber más de ti-_ Ada se encontraba muy cerca de ella. Helena al sentirse acosada, la aleja con un aventón.

- _no quieras jugar conmigo…me voy-_ dio un paso atrás y se giró para irse, sin embargo, nuevamente fue detenida.

No dejaría que jueguen con ella otra vez, en su defensa lanzó una patada alta haciendo que Ada retrocediese un poco, ambas se miraron y se pusieron en guardia.

 _-apostemos…si gano, me dirás el motivo del por qué quiere matarte el presidente…si ganas, te dejaré en paz-_ Ada sonrió, Harper se quedó pensando por unos momentos y asintió.

La primera en dar el golpe fue Helena, un puñetazo directo al rostro de la mercenaria, ésta fue más rápida y pudo esquivarla, aprovechando el movimiento, lanzó un gancho hacia el estómago de la otra, Helena solo tuvo tiempo para tapar el golpe con su otra mano.

- _eres buena, muéstrame más, querida-_ Ada sonrió y dio una patada con su pierna izquierda al costado de Helena, soltándolo un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

Helena tomó la pierna de Ada con ambas manos para lanzarla lejos, eso le daría tiempo suficiente para reponerse del golpe. Wong al ser lanzada, giró su cuerpo para no caer de espaldas, se levantó y miró a Harper, quien ya la estaba esperando para los siguientes golpes. Después de varios puñetazos, patadas, ambas estaban cansadas, ninguna de las dos dejaba su brazo a torcer, Ada se encontraba encima de Helena deteniéndola con lo que le quedaba de energía, la ex agente trataba de soltarse del agarre de sus manos pero ya no tenía energía, suspiró derrotada…sabía que había perdido. Ada sonrió victoriosa y al tener bajo de ella a su presa, se aventuró a besarla.

Helena al sentir el beso, se quedó estática y por enojo, le dio una patada para quitarla de encima y se limpió.

- _¡¿pero qué demonios has hecho?!-_ Ada sonrió desde el suelo y se levantó.

- _solo ha sido un beso…no me digas que no has besado a una chica…si no, me alegra ser yo la primera-_ se acercó lentamente - _gané…ahora, me dirás todo-_ Helena era de palabra y empezó a contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

 _-vaya que si eres problemática…pero se lo merecen…asesinar a tu hermana por estar en el momento y lugar equivocado no es excusa para hacer dicho acto-_ Ada le sonreía de manera amistosa _"sabía que tramaban algo-_

Helena solo se le quedaba viendo, quería pedirle ayuda pero tenía miedo de que la traicionaran…como lo habían hecho, se mantuvo callada y observando a la mercenaria, cuando ésta le habló.

- _en tu mirada puedo ver que pides ayuda, puedo ayudarte pero…sabes que mis servicios no son gratis-_ se acercó lentamente a Helena y le brindó la mano - _¿quieres que te ayude?-_

Harper se quedó observando su mano, era su única oportunidad de vengarse y sabía que con ella, Ada Wong, podía lograrlo.

- _¿qué es lo que quieres de recompensa?-_ Helena tomó su mano.

- _ellos me ofrecieron un millón de dólares por tu cabeza querida…quiero lo mismo pero también…-_ Ada brindándole una sonrisa coqueta, se le acercó hasta quedar unos pocos centímetros _-quiero una noche…-_

 _-¿¡qué?!-_ Helena se sonrojó y se alejó rápidamente _-¿estás loca verdad? Sa-sabes qué, olvídalo…yo puedo sola-_ sin dejar que Ada le dijera algo más, se marchó.

Wong al ver su reacción, se echó a carcajadas y se fue a su casa con ese lindo recuerdo, sabía perfectamente que ella, Helena Harper, caería ante ella, nadie se podía resistir a sus encantos y ella no era la excepción.

A la mañana siguiente, Helena se encontraba frente a la tumba de su querida hermana, estaba pensando en la propuesta de la mercenaria…sabía que no podía ella sola cobrar su venganza pero tampoco estaba convencida.

 _-mmm definitivamente no, no le daré…una noche-_ susurraba mientras se sonrojaba un poco _-o sea, es hermosa pero…-_

 _-así que te soy hermosa…me alegra-_ Ada le susurró en la oreja haciendo que Helena, aparte de sonrojarse más, diera un pequeño brinco _-por lo que te escuché…estás pensando en mi propuesta…¿o me equivoco?-_

Helena volteó la cara para despejar su sonrojo y después ver a Ada, quien la miraba de manera coqueta y guiñándole un ojo.

 _-ja! pero qué cosas dices…te dije que no quería tu ayuda-_

 _-lo sé querida…pero estás pensando en pedírmela-_ le sonreía victoriosamente

Se quedó pensando por un momento, era su única esperanza de vengarse y de que descansara su alma, resoplando con molestia le ofreció la mano a Ada dando a entender que accedía a su ayuda. No le preocupaba el donde conseguir el dinero sino…la noche que le pedía…ella no le ponía mucha atención a ese tema, ni le interesaba en sí…hasta ahora. Helena ya ha estado con hombres y mujeres pero prefería el trabajo que el amor.

 _-está bien…-_ habló no muy convencida _-necesito…de tu ayuda-_

 _-perfecto-_ Ada tomó la mano de Helena jalándola hacia ella y plantándole un beso, esta vez Helena no se movió _-empecemos desde el principio…me llamo Ada Wong, un placer conocerte querida-_

 _-soy Helena Harper, un gusto…gracias por ayudarme-_ le brindó una ligera sonrisa

 _-no me agradezcas ahora, agradéceme al final con mi recompensa-_ Helena solo desvió la mirada para evitar el sonrojo…esa "recompensa" la ponía nerviosa.

 _-empecemos a trabajar…vamos a mi hogar y hablemos del siguiente paso-_ ambas se vieron directamente y asintieron para después retirarse a la casa de la mercenaria.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, ninguna se habló, se encontraban perdidas en sus pensamientos, Helena en su venganza y Ada en cómo ayudar a su "cliente". Llegando, Helena sonrió al ver a Black, moviendo su rabito dándole la bienvenida a su ama, ese gesto hizo que se le reconfortara el corazón y darse cuenta que Ada, aun de ser asesina, tenía su lado tierno al tener a un pequeño amigo de cuatro patitas. Después de darle de comer a Black, se sentaron y empezaron hablar.

 _-su excusa de "estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado" es solo para ocultar la verdadera razón por la que mataron a mi hermana…lo presiento-_ hablaba Helena recostándose en el respaldo del sofá.

 _-lo sé, el Estado oculta la mayoría de sus acciones…ilícitas-_ Ada tomó un portafolio y sacó los papeles que le habían dado con la información de Helena _-toma…tu expediente-_

 _-vaya… te proporcionaron todo de mí…no me sorprende-_ tomó su expediente y lo dejó en la mesa _–dime…Wong…¿por qué me quieres ayudar? Tuviste muchas oportunidades de matarme y terminar tu trabajo y tener ese dinero en tus manos-_

 _-querida…primero, puedes llamarme Ada, segundo…sé que cuando haya terminado el trabajo, me hubieran matado para no darme protección estatal y quedarse con el sucio dinero y así no tener ningún rastro de mi ayuda en su historia…la propuesta era demasiado buena para ser real-_ hablaba Ada mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

 _-así que protección estatal y un millón de dólares…vaya propuesta-_

 _-exacto…sé que no podrás pagarme el millón-_ Ada lentamente se acercó a Harper _-pero sí la noche-_ habló acercándose más hasta estar a unos milímetros de sus labios de Helena, mientras ésta no se movía _-a menos que me mates al final…-_ suspiró en sus labios para después alejarse.

Helena se limitó a suspirar y girar su cabeza un poco evitando el sonrojo y el nerviosismo que sentía su cuerpo al tener a su ayuda sumamente cerca de ella.

 _-¿por dónde empezamos Won…Ada?-_

 _-por buscar el verdadero motivo del asesinato de tu hermana…saquemos provecho de su desconocimiento de nuestra aleación-_

 _-¿cómo?-_

 _-primero, ¿de quiénes quieres deshacerte?-_ decía la mercenaria mientras sacaba una libreta.

 _-del asesino de mi hermana…Leon S. Kennedy-_

Ada al escuchar ese nombre, se quedó estática, lo conocía bastante bien…más que bien, fueron pareja anteriormente ya que sólo había jugado con ella y con sus sentimientos, había sido la primera vez en que Ada se enamoraba perdidamente de alguien, desde que Leon la terminó, ella se prometió de que no se enamoraría de nadie y que si se encontraba a Leon en el futuro, ella sería lo último que él viera en su vida.

 _-¿y a quién más?-_ decía Ada al escribir el nombre del agente.

 _-y al presidente actual…es amigo de él y sé que lo ayudó-_ apretaba los puños del coraje.

 _-¿cómo sabes que fue Kennedy?-_

 _-el día en que me notificaron que mi hermana se encontraba en el hospital…en su último suspiro, ella me dijo que fue él y que no confiara en nadie…-_ de los ojos de Helena, una lágrima se escapaba al recordar a su hermana morir frente a ella.

 _-…lo siento-_ Ada le brindó un cálido abrazo, sabía ese sentimiento _-los destruiremos-_

Se quedaron un rato abrazadas, Helena realmente necesitaba un abrazo para desahogarse, y si Ada se lo brindaba, lo aceptaría, después de todo, era la única que se encontraba a su lado en ese momento de debilidad.

 _-gracias por el abrazo-_ Helena se limpiaba las lágrimas al separarse del abrazo.

 _-no agradezcas-_ posó su mano en la de ella y le sonrió _–comencemos con el plan-_

 _-hay un camino bajo la estación de policía que conecta con la casa del presidente y las cloacas fuera de la ciudad…lo descubrí cuando hubo un simulacro y me perdí…podemos introducirnos por las cloacas-_ Helena mientras hablaba, dibujaba un pequeño croquis _-hay mucha seguridad para nuestra suerte-_

 _-no te preocupes mi querida Harper…soy buena burlando la seguridad…nos abriremos paso por las cloacas y de ahí a la casa presidencial y al final la estación de policía-_ sonreía _-entraremos en un día por la madrugada…así que prepárate-_

 _-perfecto…por fin te vengaré Deb…-_ habló decidida levantando el puño al nivel del pecho _-bueno, mañana prepararé mis cosas para la misión…me retiro, ya es noche-_ se levantó pero fue detenida por la mercenaria.

 _-quédate…como dices…ya es noche, sé que puedes defenderte pero te aseguro que corres menos peligro aquí que afuera-_ Ada la jaló y la tumbó en el sofá posicionándose encima de ella y tomando sus manos arriba de su cabeza _-además así podremos también conocernos…más…a fondo…-_ acercó sus labios a los de ella lentamente para terminar por besarla.

Helena correspondió el beso, tenía que admitirlo, Wong besaba bastante bien, aún sentía nerviosismo tenerla cerca y más ahora que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo. Siguieron besándose hasta que los pulmones pedían oxígeno, con lentitud Ada separó sus labios de los de Helena y quedaron mirándose por un tiempo, ambas sabían que apenas se conocían y en las circunstancias que se dio su encuentro pero empezaban a sentir algo por la otra. Helena quería más al igual que Ada, por lo que se volvieron a besar con más intensidad y a recorrer el cuerpo la una a la otra, se desprendían de sus ropas, las lanzaban lejos de ellas, hasta quedar desnudas, sin nada que les estropeara lo que iba a suceder. Ada se encontraba entre las piernas de Helena, recorría sus manos por la piel de los costados, su piel era suave al tacto, subía y bajaba sus manos por todo el torso, mordía el labio de Helena sacándole suspiros y gemidos a ésta, por el otro lado, Helena tenía sus piernas rodeando la cadera de Ada para que no se alejara y recorriendo con sus manos la espalda. Se sentía bien, se sentían cómodas, subían de intensidad los roces, los toques, los besos, las mordidas, hasta que ambas llegaron al éxtasis.

Se encontraban cansadas, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente, Ada se encontraba acostada en el pecho de Helena mientras ella abrazaba a Ada; por el cansancio, ambas se perdieron en el mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Helena despertaba, se encontraba sola y desnuda, recordó la noche pasada, habían tenido sexo, buscó con la mirada a Ada pero no la encontraba, se envolvió en la cobija que la tenía tapada para tomar su ropa y vestiré e ir en búsqueda de su acompañante.

 _-espero no hayas pensado que te había dejado abandonada…no soy ese tipo de persona-_ Ada salía de la cocina con dos tazas de café y le ofreció una a Helena.

 _-gracias-_ Helena tomó la taza y bebió un poco

 _-hoy es el día para prepararnos para comenzar tu venganza…espero estés ansiosa como lo estoy yo-_ sonreía mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

 _-lo de ayer…-_ la ex agente se sonrojó de nuevo al recordar la noche _-no sé…que decir…-_

 _-no digas nada…espero lo hayas disfrutado…porque yo sí y mucho-_ le sonreía coquetamente.

 _-está bien-_ le devolvió la sonrisa ligeramente.

Empezaron a prepararse, todo tenía que estar ya listo para esta madrugada, Ada le había prestado equipo y armas a Helena, mientras esperaban a que fuera de madrugada, hablaron de un segundo plan.

 _-si no podemos burlar la seguridad…tendrás que atraparme y llevarme a donde el presidente y de ahí cargarnos a todos y buscar al imbécil de Kennedy…ese será el segundo plan-_

 _-es un buen plan, igual podemos usarlo como plan principal-_ Helena la miró con mala cara _-bueno, será el segundo plan entonces-_

Revisaron los trajes y equipos, estaban listas y ya eran las dos de la madrugada. Se pusieron en marcha a las afueras de la ciudad.

 _-es por aquí Ada-_ la ex agente le hacia una seña para que se acercara _-tenemos que entrar por donde están esos guardias de seguridad, la única ventaja que hay es que no hay cámaras de seguridad-_

 _-vaya…las cámaras de seguridad eran mi especialidad pero bueno…vamos-_ ambas sacaron sus armas con silenciadores y sin ningún problema derribaron a los guardias. Se adentraron al túnel con mucho cuidado, se protegían las espaldas, era un largo…muy largo camino hasta donde está la intersección que dan a dos caminos.

 _-el camino de la derecha lleva a la casa del presidente y el de la izquierda a la estación de policía…¿a cuál vamos primero?-_ hablaba en susurro Helena

 _-vayamos primero a la estación de policía…puede que esté el agente ese-_ asintieron y se dirigieron al lado izquierdo.

Llegando, había más o menos unos seis policías en la entrada, se vieron y con una sola mirada se entendieron ya que dispararon y atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo a los seis de manera sincronizada. Al estar despejado el lugar, se sonrieron y siguieron su camino en búsqueda de Kennedy.

 _-hey Perro, ¿supiste que el presidente pidió ayuda a la mercenaria hermosa y sensual, Ada Wong, para matar a la estúpida de Helena?-_

 _-sí! Al parecer Kennedy no es tan bueno buscando a Helena que tuvieron que pedir los servicios a la buena de Wong-_ la ex agente y la mercenaria, escuchaban desde las sombras a los policías que estaban reunidos platicando.

 _-Kennedy siempre fue un inútil, tenía siempre que estar siendo ayudado, por eso la envidia hacia Harper-_ entraba un tercer policía _-por cierto, ¿dónde está Kennedy?_

 _-con el presidente en su casa-_ habló otro policía que entraba

 _-no me digan que le esta volviendo a lamer las pelotas por un ascenso o más dinero-_ todos se rieron

- _si saben la verdadera historia de la muerte de la hermana no?-_ Helena se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor.

 _-sabía que solo era una tapadera lo de "estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado" -_ la ex agente susurraba.

Todos los presentes movieron en negación la cabeza al no saber la verdadera historia de la muerte de Deborah Harper.

 _-vaya…bueno, son unos estúpidos, no me sorprenden el que no sepan la historia -_ suspiró el policía _-bien sabemos que Leon fue quien la mato…pero fue para darle un golpe fuerte a donde más le duele a Harper, su hermana y ¿saben por qué?...por pura envidia-_

 _-espera, ¿en serio?-_ habló otro de los policías.

 _-así es, miren, Leon mata a la hermana, Helena se entera de que Leon fue el asesino, lo intenta matar, Leon se escuda en que estuvo en el momento y lugar equivocado, el presidente al ser su amigo, le cree y despide a Helena haciendo que él tomara el puesto, que bien sabemos era el sueño de Kennedy…-_

 _-ya todo tiene sentido, y ahora que Helena quiere venganza, Leon pide ayuda al presidente para desaparecerla y contratan a Ada…que marica-_ después de ese comentario, los policías se echaron a reír.

Helena no podía creer que ese fuera el motivo del asesinato…por pura envidia. Ada estaba sorprendida de que tan bajo había caído Leon Kennedy por un estúpido puesto a lado del presidente, ambas se alejaron y regresaron a los túneles.

 _-¡aaaah maldito seas Kennedy!-_ Helena golpeaba la pared para desquitar su enojo - _por un estúpido motivo…tuvo que morir mi hermana…Deb…-_ dio otro golpe a la pared _–vamos a terminar esto-_ sacó su arma y le quitó el silenciador.

 _-hey…tranquila-_ Ada posó su mano en la de ella y la jaló para besarla _-tal vez un beso pueda tranquilizarte…necesitas estar calmada para no arruinar el plan-_

 _-gra-gracias-_ le sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo,ese beso la había tranquilizado bastante _-vamos-_

Se pusieron en camino hacia la casa presidencial, estaban cerca cuando escucharon unas voces, al parecer estaban peleándose, por lo que se acercaron listas para atacar.

 _-pero Señor Presidente, ¿por qué no me dijo nada de la mercenaria esa?-_ esa voz era de Leon Kennedy.

 _-mira Leon, tú me pediste ayuda ¿no?, pues esa es mi ayuda, si no la quieres entonces deja esa idea de que mate a Harper o te despido-_

 _-¡no! perdóneme Señor, solo quería saber por qué ella, ¿por qué Ada Wong?-_

 _-es la más calificada en asesinatos sin dejar rastro…además después de que mate a Harper la vamos a matar a ella, dos pájaros de un tiro, así no mancho mi imagen en la ciudad-_ el presidente observaba a Leon nervioso _-¿qué ocurre con ella, acaso la conoces?-_

 _-no, para nada-_

 _-los encontré malditos…-_ Helena hacía acto de presencia apuntándolos.

 _-Helena…-_ ambos dijeron al unísono.

 _-por fin los podré matar a ambos-_ el presidente se iba a echar a correr pero fue detenido por Ada.

 _-Señor Presidente…un gusto en volverlo a ver-_

 _-¡Wong! Mata Helena, te pagué para que lo hagas-_ Ada sonrió con cinismo, apuntó a la cabeza del presidente y disparó.

 _-ella me pagó mejor-_ volteó a ver Leon _–hola Leon, espero no me hayas olvidado_

 _-Ada…-_ Leon al ver el cuerpo del presidente inerte en el suelo, rápidamente sacó su pistola pero fue lento, Helena lo encañonó.

 _-mueves un centímetro más y disparo-_ la ex agente cargó el arma.

 _-vamos Helena…no matarás a tu compañero ¿verdad?-_ vio a la mercenaria _–Ada querida, ¿me ayudarías?-_ al ver que no se movía para ayudarle _–vaya…no quería hacer esto-_

En un movimiento rápido, Leon desarmó de un golpe a Helena para estamparle un puño en el rostro y darse tiempo en desenfundar su arma, Ada al ver eso, se apresuró a ayudar a la ex agente. Dos contra uno, Helena recuperándose rápidamente, le asestó una patada en el estómago sacándole un gruñido de dolor al agente. Ada con una patada giratoria lo desarmó haciendo que el arma saliera volando muy lejos de él, sin embargo, Leon le dio una patada baja a Ada tirándola. Harper tomó su arma y aprovechando la situación, se dirigió también por el arma de Kennedy, pero no contaban que Leon tuviera otra arma escondida, la desenfundó y disparó dándole a Helena en uno de los costados.

 _-¡Helena!-_ Ada se levantó rápidamente pero se detuvo al ver que era apuntada con el arma _-si eres tan bueno…dispara-_

 _-eso haré maldita… ¡aaaaah!-_ había sido disparado por Helena en las manos desarmándolo.

Ada viendo la oportunidad, le dio una patada en el rostro tirándolo y aturdiéndolo, y así darse un tiempo para ir por Helena.

 _-¡Helena! ¿Estás bien?-_ la tomó en sus brazos para revisarla.

 _-tranquila…solo ha sido un rasguño…mira-_ se abrió la camisa y le mostró que efectivamente había sido un rasguño _-esa es la razón por la que Leon es inferior a mí…tiene una muy mala puntería-_

 _-me espantaste…pensé…pensé que te perdía Lena-_ posó una mano en la mejilla de la ex agente para besarla _-no lo vuelvas a hacer-_

 _-lo prometo-_ se sonrieron y se levantaron _-ahora, ¿qué hacemos con éste?-_ ambas caminaron agarradas de la mano hasta donde se encontraba Leon aún aturdido.

Ambas se miraron y con sus manos libres, lo apuntaron y dispararon, la venganza había sido consumida y Helena dejó de sentir un peso que la atormentaba.

 _-por cierto…acerca de la recompensa Ad…-_ Ada la había besado para no dejarla terminar de hablar.

 _-que la recompensa sea tu vida junto a la mía-_ sonrieron y se volvieron a besar.


End file.
